Shambling Mound (green globe)
|gender = Summoning |race = Elemental |class = Earth elemental |kit = None |movement_speed = 111% |alignment = |allegiance = Summoning |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = Green Globe |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 12 |hit_points = 96 |xp_value = 0 |strength = 19 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 7 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 8 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 9 |racial_enemy = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 30 |natural_ac = 2 |effective_ac = 2 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 8 |s_v_breath = 8 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *Immune to normal and +1 weapons * May detect illusions |script_name = None |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT BDSUM00 |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GLOBSHAM |store_code = |animation = 29442 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} This shambling mound is a true neutral earth elemental. The monster can be summoned a single time with one of the green globes found at Watcher's Keep in Baldur's Gate II. It can be ordered to aid the summoner in combat. Summoning *Can be summoned one time only with the fourth green globe, obtained from The Globe Machine on the final seal of Watcher's Keep; the globe will be destroyed in the process Gameplay *The shambling mound summoned with the green globe will stay for 14 turns, slightly more than two hours and three-quarters, if not banished or killed. *It moves faster than the party, with a factor of 10 opposed to 9. *It attacks once per round at a melee range of 1 ft and a speed of 0 with a THAC0 of 6, while dealing 4d8+7 crushing damage, strength modifiers included. This attack counts as being made by a magical weapon with an enchantment of 4; thus, it can hurt creatures that are immune to normal weapons and to those with an enchantment of only 3 or below. *The shambler itself can also only be hurt by magical weapons, but already those with an enchantment of at least 2. *Apart from this, the summoned mound has no particular resistances or immunities. Its effective armor class is 2, while having 96 hit points. Saving throws are similar to that of a fighter by the same level, namely twelve: 7, 9, 8, 8, 10. *The creature's morale is fairly high, 16, while breaking very late and being restored within 2 sec. * This shambling mound benefits from an improved AI in the Enhanced Edition. * In the Enhanced Edition, it is also able to detect illusions. Notes * According to the Monstrous Manual, a sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, the ruleset which the is based on, shambling mounds are plants. However, this creature type was only introduced to the games by a later update for the Enhanced Editions, and previously existing creature files were not adjusted. * The race "shambling mound" also was introduced in an Enhanced Editions update only; previously existing creature files were not adjusted and remain being classified as elementals from the earth plane. * This creature's file exists in the code of the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, along with the related effect file, MOUND.eff, but remains unsummoned in the game and its expansion. External links * Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Monsters Category:Shambling mounds Category:Elementals Category:Earth elementals Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to +1